


Вот в руки сна я предаюсь...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Remix, Sharing a Bed, Winnie-the-Pooh References, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон не знал, чего ожидать, но этого − точно не ожидал. Показав иллюстрированную книгу, Шерлок потребовал, чтобы Джон освободил для него место в постели. Не то, чтобы Джон никогда об этом не фантазировал, вот только способ, каким это происходило, был, несомненно, сюрреалистичен. Думая, что это сон, Джону захотелось проснуться, чтобы лучше оценить происходящее.− Что всё это значит? Ты... Ты собираешься мне перед сном почитать?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545372) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



> Название истории − строчка из "Now I lay me down to sleep" − классической детской молитвы(1) перед сном с 18-го века.

Уже третью ночь подряд Джон просыпается в поту, со вспыхивающими на краю сознания отголосками кошмаров. Обнаружив, что крепко, до боли в пальцах, прижал к груди подушку, он ослабил хватку и шумно выдохнул, заметив при этом, что, оказывается, задержал дыхание. Его горло было сухим и воспалённым, а губы − потрескавшимися. Скорее всего, он снова кричал во сне.

Он посмотрел на будильник: 3:00. Ну что ты будешь делать − в одно и то же время.

_Чёрт._

Джон внимательно прислушался, пытаясь уловить хоть какой-то звук из комнаты этажом ниже. Ну, конечно же, _звон_ стеклянной посуды и скрип крана красноречиво сообщили о том, что сосед по квартире всё ещё на ногах.

Это означало, что Шерлок знает о его страданиях. Почему тот не может спать по ночам, как любой нормальный человек в Лондоне? Почему самый наблюдательный человек в мире, но при этом не самый чуткий, должен быть посвящён в самые унизительные, тайные и не самые приятные его ощущения? Шерлок никогда о них не заикнётся, никогда не будет поднимать эту тему, но Джон понимал, что тот о них знает.

Джон закрыл глаза. Возможно, если он крепко проспит оставшуюся часть ночи, то забудет про кошмары, и за завтраком ему не придётся смущаться.

***

− Тебе читали в детстве? Перед сном?

Джон удивлённо заморгал. Это не было вопросом, который он ожидал услышать с утра, не успев даже выпить первую чашку кофе. Зевнув, Джон прошёл мимо безумца, который, что-то капая из пипетки в ярко-зелёный раствор, полностью игнорировал его, пытающегося найти чистую кружку и не просроченное молоко. По-видимому, он никогда не переставал надеяться на чудеса.

− Джон.

− Хмм? − Отвинтив крышку на упаковке молока, найденного за увядшим салатом и сырой капустой, Джон решил его понюхать и немедленно об этом пожалел.

− _Боже_. Почему ты _всё время_ забываешь купить домой свежего молока?

− Скучно. Теперь ответь на вопрос, это важно. Какая детская история у тебя любимая? Зная тебя, я думаю, что это, наверное, было нечто несерьёзное, вроде _«Винни-Пуха»_.

Вздохнув, Джон налил себе чашку горячего и очень крепкого кофе без молока. 

− В этом и состоит смысл детских историй, Шерлок; они должны быть несерьёзными. И я никогда не читал _«Винни-Пуха»_.

Из-за реакции Шерлока на эти слова можно было подумать, что Джон только что сказал «Я не ношу штаны, когда выхожу на публику». Ну, если бы он сказал это _нормальному_ человеку, во всяком случае; сам Шерлок, как известно, таким не был.

Шерлок уставился на него, открыв рот, как золотая рыбка. 

− Как... что... как ты мог не...

Джон пожал плечами. 

− Просто не читал, − сказал он, вздрогнув, когда сделал первый глоток того, что иначе, как гадостью, назвать было сложно. − Спроси меня что-нибудь о Гарри Поттере. Тьфу, как ты пьёшь такую бурду?

− Две ложки сахара, − скривившись, самодовольно ответил Шерлок.

− Как можно было удалить всё про солнечную систему и при этом сохранить...

− О, не начинай снова. Вернёмся к вопросу... какие книги тебе _читали_ перед сном? Что помогало тебе заснуть? _«Алиса в Стране чудес»? «Питер Пэн»?_ Должно же быть что-то.

− Если ты не ответишь на мой вопрос, я не отвечу на твой.

− Понятно. Никто не читал тебе перед сном. Это ранило тебя на всю жизнь?

− Напиток, чайник, − отрезал Джон.

− Это к делу не относится. В отличие от тебя, я читал перед сном. И посмотри, где я оказался.

− Именно. Мне кажется, я пропустил немного; на самом деле это, кажется, работает как раз в мою пользу.

− У меня нет кошмаров, − многозначительно ответил Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился. Чёрт побери Шерлока за то, что он нарушил их негласное правило... _не говорить_ об этом. Будучи иногда жестоким с другими людьми, о нём Шерлок обычно очень заботился (относительно, говоря). Что с ним такое случилось этим утром?

− Мы закончили? − спросил Джон. − Я должен собираться на работу. Если ты прекратишь быть таким к моему возвращению домой, то, возможно, я позвоню в новый китайский ресторанчик, который открылся ниже по улице, и закажу еду на дом.

***

Это происходило пятую ночь подряд. Отлично. Почти неделя бессонных ночей. Джону это очень надоело.

Шерлок, скорей всего, так и не ложился. Он, похоже, вообще никогда не спит. К чёрту всё. Джон больше не мог об этом волноваться. Что такое ещё одно унижение против всех остальных?

Единственное, что могло бы ему сейчас помочь − это дымящаяся чашка ромашкового чая с ложкой мёда.

Стиснув зубы, Джон отбросил одеяло и вышел из комнаты. Спускаясь по лестнице, он не волновался о том, чтобы сделать это тихо. Миссис Хадсон уехала к своей сестре, а соседи работали в ночную смену. Можно было не беспокоиться о том, что он кого-то разбудит, так как сосед по квартире, вероятно, не спал. Даже если он и спал, почему Джон должен был принимать это во внимание? Как-то, когда его вырубило в гостиной, на диване, Шерлок разбудил его скрипкой в 3:00 ночи.

Спросонья яркий свет на кухне его ослепил, и Джон споткнулся на её пороге. Включив чайник, он на ощупь нашёл специальную чайную смесь. Он понимал, как выглядит: волосы торчат во все стороны, на щеке − складки от подушки, землистый цвет кожи и мешки под глазами. Да глубоко наплевать.

К тому же, подняв кружку, из-за тремора в левой руке он чуть её не уронил. Глубокое отчаяние сдавило его грудь. Эта напасть никогда не закончится?

Позади него раздался низкий голос Шерлока, и то, что тот сказал, показалось спасательным кругом. Его затопило облегчение.

− Джон. Вернись в кровать и жди меня.

***

Джон не знал, чего ожидать, но этого − точно не ожидал. Показав иллюстрированную книгу, Шерлок потребовал, чтобы Джон освободил для него место в постели. Не то, чтобы он никогда об этом не фантазировал, вот только _способ_ , каким это происходило, был, несомненно, сюрреалистичен. Думая, что это сон, ему захотелось проснуться, чтобы лучше оценить происходящее.

− Что всё это значит? Ты... Ты собираешься мне перед сном _почитать_?

− Стоит попробовать, не так ли? Ты всё время засыпаешь перед телевизором под голос Доктора, который бубнит одно и то же, а мне посчастливилось иметь _превосходный_ голос. Усыплю тебя в мгновение ока.

Джон покраснел, потому что это являлось правдой; сосед по квартире _действительно_ имел превосходный голос, но это не было тем, в чём один парень признается другому парню. Вообще-то говоря.

Скользнув взглядом по Джону, Шерлок прищурился. 

− Кое-чего не хватает. У тебя нет плюшевой игрушки или чего-то подобного?

Джон немедленно подумал о подушке, которую прижимал к груди сразу после кошмара. Он воскликнул: 

− Плюшевая игрушка... нет, Шерлок, я не сплю с... я − взрослый мужчина, ради Бога! Почему ты об этом спросил?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Я просто пытаюсь воссоздать условия, способствующие чтению истории на ночь... так, чтобы ты мог испытать то, что испытывал, будучи ребёнком. Не хочешь обнять меня вместо...

− Боже... нет, Шерлок, просто... никаких мягких игрушек не надо, хорошо?

− Как пожелаешь.

Сместившись, он лёг и сложил руки на груди. Он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Зашелестели страницы, и Шерлок откашлялся.

 

_− «Глава Пятая: В которой...»_

 

Джон распахнул глаза. 

− Подожди, что? Что произошло с первыми четырьмя главами?

− Они заметно хуже. Теперь заткнись и слушай.

− Придурок.

Снова закрыв глаза, он стал слушать.

***

Голос Шерлока был замечательным, его голос был великолепным, и это определённо не помогало Джону заснуть. Наоборот. Шерлок нашёл для каждого персонажа разные краски и тембры, и это было чертовски _весело_. Джон никогда так не смеялся в постели с другим человеком. Особенно, когда Кролик стал напоминать Майкрофта. А когда Шерлок показал ему иллюстрацию с Совой и начал описывать общие черты между ней и его братом, Джон разразился неприличным хихиканьем.

Твёрдый плоский объект приземлился на его голову.

− Ой! − Нахмурившись, Джон потёр макушку. − Что это было?

− Ты смеёшься как гиббон. Это раздражает.

Ну, это было несправедливо. 

− Это ты заставляешь меня смеяться.

− Природа меня одарила голосом. Теперь будь любезен заткнуться и внимательно слушай.

***

В конце концов звук голоса Шерлока унёс его в царство сна. Слушая низкий голос, Джон почувствовал, как медленно уплывает из реальности в ту неподдающуюся определению сферу, куда мы все попадаем, когда наши мозги ещё бодрствуют. Он как раз собирался отпустить последнюю нить сознания, когда...

 

 _− «О, вот и бабочки летают,_  
Снег, искрясь на солнце, тает,  
Ручьи песенки мурлычат».(2)

 

Джон распахнул глаза. 

− Подожди, подожди, что? − Приподнявшись, Джон схватился за колено Шерлока. Под тканью пижамы оно было тёплым, а сама ткань была гладкой, без единой складки, как будто она только что вышла из сушилки. Он погладил колено в такт мелодии, прежде чем опомнился и отдёрнул руку.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели. 

− Проблемы?

− Что, чёрт возьми, это было?

− Песня. На этой странице − песня Пуха. Она, как предполагается, должна приятно расслабить. Позволь мне продолжить, пожалуйста. − Шерлок откашлялся и продолжил:

 

 _− «Первоцветы зацветают,_  
Громко горлицы воркуют,  
А деревья зеленеют...»(3)

 

− Боже! Остановись, Шерлок. Это... _это_ мне не помогает заснуть. Я совершенно проснулся. Позволь мне это увидеть. − Выхватив книгу из рук Шерлока, он поднёс её поближе, пытаясь разобраться в расплывающихся перед глазами словах. Пытаясь сосредоточиться, он дважды моргнул.

− _«Пчёлы крылышками машут»_... Боже... _«коровы бархатно курлычат, голубки ласково мычат»_ (4)?! − Джон отдал книгу Шерлоку и изобразил, будто его тошнит.

Шерлок посмотрел на него крайне неодобрительно. 

− Прекрасно, − буркнул он, вложив в слово столько холода, сколько мог. − Ты понимаешь, что всё разрушил?

− Оставь меня, иди спать, я сам справлюсь. Я мог бы тихо подрочить... _«на твои шоколадные локоны, твою алебастровую кожу, твои глаза − грозовые тучи, твой превосходный голос»_... Я шучу. Прости. Нет, нет, я не буду. Ты прав.

Наклонившись, Джон коснулся тёплого запястья Шерлока. 

− Твой голос чудесный. Потрясающий. Ты можешь остановиться сейчас, если хочешь.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Но разве ты не хочешь увидеть, выйдет ли из нашей затеи что-нибудь?

Джон отмахнулся от первой мысли, которая пришла ему в голову, затолкав её обратно. Скривившись, он снова лёг. Сделав три глубоких вдоха, он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться.

Удивительно, но это не заняло много времени. Голос Шерлока понизился до успокоительной интонации профессионального актёра. Чёрт побери. Его сосед по квартире был очень талантливым. Всё, за что брался Шерлок, получалось у него отлично, независимо от усилий, которые он в это вкладывал. Это было несправедливо, но Джон не собирался жаловаться. Не тогда, когда он сам так часто получал выгоду от его талантов. Как сейчас.

Джон улыбнулся, слушая красивый голос Шерлока. Он дышал медленно и размеренно, в такт интонациям речи. Засыпая, Джон всё равно мог разобрать разницу в голосах Иа и Пятачка... голос Шерлока становился то глубоким и печальным, то робким, со звенящей в нём надеждой:

 

_− «Как сказал Кролик? Что это такое? − спросил он._

_− «А», − сказал Пятачок._

_− Это ты ему сказал?_

_− Нет, Иа, я не говорил. Я думаю, он сам знает._

_− Он знает? Ты хочешь сказать, что какой-то Кролик знает букву «А»?_

_− Да, Иа. Он очень умный, Кролик-то._

_− Умный!.. − сказал Иа с презрением, изо всех сил наступив копытом на свои три палочки. − Образование!.. − с горечью сказал Иа, прыгая на своих палочках (их стало уже шесть). − Что такое наука? − спросил Иа, лягая палочки (их было уже двенадцать), так что они взлетели в воздух. − Какой-то Кролик всё это знает. Ха!.._

_− Я думаю... − начал Пятачок робко._

_− Не надо! − сказал Иа-Иа._

_− Я думаю, фиалки довольно милые, − сказал Пятачок. Он положил перед Иа свой букет и умчался»._ (5)

 

Джон зевнул, причмокнул губами и, перевернувшись на бок, уткнулся носом в шелковый халат Шерлока. Пахло мёдом и клевером. Ткань приятно заскользила по коже. Большая ладонь легла ему на голову, и Шерлок стал гладить его по волосам. Джон прижался к Шерлоку поближе; ощущения и мышечная память подсказали ему это движение. Мама никогда ему не читала, но она обнимала его и прижимала к себе как никто другой.

Джон задремал, представляя себе картинку − несчастно выглядящего ослика с булавкой в хвосте, с копной кудряшек Шерлока на голове и с жалобном голосом. Джон решил, что Пятачок больше похож на Молли. А себя он представил Кроликом в белом халате, со стетоскопом, свисающим с шеи. Он счастливо вздохнул.

Сегодня ночью кошмаров больше не будет.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Молитва «Now I lay me down to sleep»:

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
If I shall die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen.

Я ложусь спать, Господи,  
И прошу тебя сохранить душу мою.  
Но если мне придётся умереть прежде, чем я проснусь,  
То прошу тебя, Господи: возьми душу мою к Себе. 

Но мне больше нравится другой перевод этой строчки; на мой взгляд он больше подходит для названия истории.

(2), (3), (4) − Я пыталась найти офиц. перевод этой песни, но мне это не удалось, при том что существуют 3 перевода «Винни Пуха» на русский. Проведя целое расследование, я, как мне кажется, всё-таки докопалась до причины её отсутствия во всех переводах. У Луи Армстронга есть песня «Давай полюбимся, детка!» с похожими словами, и она о ЛЮБВИ. Вот поэтому все наши переводчики её выбрасывают − книга-то детская. Информация о песне найдена здесь https://unotices.com/book.php?id=28401&page=98 И теперь становится понятно, почему эту песню Шерлок пел Джону. :) Песня в исполнении Луи https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2paeKdtmlOE Полностью текст песни Луи https://genius.com/Louis-armstrong-lets-do-it-lyrics

И всё-таки я нашла перевод этой песни http://teatrovedka.ru/page/2 Но я решила оставить здесь свой, потому что в переводе по ссылке есть такие слова, которые в англ. языке отсутствуют.

Вот оригинал песни Винни-Пуха:

NOISE BY POOH

Oh, the Butterflies are flying,  
Now the winter days are dying,  
And the primroses are trying  
To be seen.  
And the turtle-doves are cooing,  
And the woods are up and doing,  
For the violets are blue-ing  
In the green.

Oh, the honey-bees are gumming  
On their little wings, and humming  
That the summer, which is coming,  
Will be fun.  
And the cows are almost cooing,  
And the turtle-doves are mooing,  
Which is why a Pooh is Pooing  
In the sun.

(5) − Перевод этого фрагмента из книги А.А. Милна − от Б.В.Заходера.


End file.
